


You Blow Me Away

by BawdyBean



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Backstage, Deepthroating, Geralt gets what he wants, Geralt tests his gag reflex, Geraskier Ship Week (The Witcher), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short, and what he wants is a taste of Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BawdyBean/pseuds/BawdyBean
Summary: Jaskier’s hips rocked under Geralt’s hand, small uncontrollable undulations seeking more. More friction, more flutter, more heat. “Close…” the whispered words sounded crushed by Jaskier’s voice, as if someone had abused his own throat. After trying to hold in all his moans, grunts, and growls Jaskier’s voice was as rough as Geralt’s normally was.Jaskier's performance works Geralt into a fever pitch.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 160
Collections: Geraskier Ship Week 2020





	You Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> For Geraskier Ship Week on Pillowfort. Prompt for today is Backstage!

It was in a shit inn in Gulet that Geralt can’t even remember the name of. Not because he has a poor memory; Geralt’s memory is shockingly good. No it was more because the peasants of that area left a bad taste in his mouth and he willfully forgot it. 

Jaskier strutted slowly across the makeshift wooden stage, leaning on the ladder that led up the loft where Geralt had perched himself to watch from the shadows, solely for the drama of it. Ever the clever one, Jaskier had traded the innkeep, a show for a night in the loft. It wasn’t the best room, but it wasn’t the stable either and Geralt was pleased internally at how graceful Jaskier’s words were with the man.

Now he prowled the stage like a stalking panther. Ready to pounce. Lute strings loosened to a low pitch that gave his song an eerie haunting note, Jaskier sung slow words. Clear, each one cut off sharply after being drawn out. Every halting line poked at something feral inside Geralt.

_You think you're safe without a care  
But here in Posada, you'd be wise to beware  
The pike with the spike that lurks in your drawers  
Or the flying drake that will fill you with horror  
Need Old Nan the Hag to stir up a potion  
So that your lady might get an abortion_

Leaning on the railing Geralt watched. His eyes stalked Jaskier as Jaskier stalked the stage. The crowd booed and jeered at his bard, forcing Geralt to suppress the urge to growl down at them. His eyes darted here and there, to a drunken swineherd, then a woodcutter who reeked of fear even as he called Jaskier a liar.

The innkeep waved his rag at Jaskier as the first bread crust hurtled through the air towards him. Always able to read a crowd, Jaskier swung his lute around his back and hiked himself up the ladder.

Halfway up he paused leaning out over the room to toss out one more line, “ _You think you’re safe_ ”, letting the last note waver until he had to dodge an apple core. “Sod off, you lousy lot. It’s not my fault you can’t even grasp a proper cautionary tune!”

Hoisting himself up onto the loft floor Jaskier brushed himself off and flashed Geralt a dazzling smile.

“Come with me.” Geralt grabbed Jaskier’s hand and started to drag the man away behind the dividing wall that separated the front of the loft full of crates and barrels from the small back attic room where they were meant to sleep.

“What? Excuse me? Hello, thanks for the performance Jaskier. Appreciate the room you’ve just earned us— by getting fruit thrown at you!” Jaskier’s attempt to yank his hand back was futile and he stumbled forward with Geralt.

“Now, Jaskier.” Geralt nearly growled. If he didn’t get Jaskier somewhere private soon it was possible he’d just bend the bard over the nearest barrel and pleasure him there. He wasn’t certain Jaskier would mind but he was certain the innkeep would.

“Now, Jaskier. Stand here, Jaskier. Don’t move Jaskier.” Still slightly winded from his performance, and now being dragged away by Geralt, Jaskier gave his sardonic impression possible while trying to catch his breath.

Pulling Jaskier around the corner Geralt took him by the lapels and pressed him right back into the opposite side of the wall.

“Lute, Geralt!

The look of astonishment in Jaskier’s eyes didn’t slow Geralt down at all as he poured all his energy into holding back the violence in his kiss. 

Geralt wanted to _eat_ Jaskier alive. Though he couldn’t really say why, or what about seeing his bard try to warn those idiots had done it. All he knew was that Jaskier was a lot of things people didn’t notice or give him credit for and Geralt wanted to give him _something_.

Not bothering with the flouncy doublet that Jaskier so prized Geralt dropped to his knees and worked open the buttons on the drop flap of Jaskier’s trousers instead. Pressing his hand over the rapidly filling bulge behind the fine fabric Geralt listened to Jaskier's breath stop for a moment, then start again.

“Fuck, what did I do to earn this?” Jaskier’s hips rolled up into Geralt’s palm. “Not that I am in any way complai- ohh sweet mother of Gods.”

Finally, Geralt had the velvet soft hot length of Jaskier in his mouth and he took it as far as he could without making himself gag. It wasn’t enough though. Drawing back Geralt ran his mouth back and forth up Jaskier’s shaft until it nudged the back of his throat and made him cough. Then he pushed further, swallowing around the intrusion as it stretched his throat in a strange way. 

Geralt’s eyes watered and he gagged but he forced himself to stay with his face buried in the curly thatch of hair at the base of Jaskier’s cock. To keep swallowing and trying to calm down as his hands held Jaskier’s hip pinned hard to the wall to keep him from moving even a little bit.

Slowly the panic receded in Geralt’s mind and the realization that his own cock was aching in his leathers dawned on him. The sounds of Jaskier’s lust drunk whimpers drifting down on his ears only urged Geralt on. Easing up to take a deep lungful of air, Geralt dropped one hand from Jaskier’s hip to his own leathers. Loosening the ties just enough to get his cock out Geralt pushed back down on Jaskier, getting a noseful of the heady musky smell of him before his air was cut off again.

Moaning roughly around the head of Jaskier’s cock in his throat made Geralt gag again, but he stilled himself to let it pass. When it did he started stroking himself. In no time at all Geralt’s balls were pulling up tight and he pinch the head of his cock to stop himself from spilling right then.

Jaskier’s hips rocked under Geralt’s hand, small uncontrollable undulations seeking more. More friction, more flutter, more heat. “Close…” the whispered words sounded crushed by Jaskier’s voice, as if someone had abused his own throat. After trying to hold in all his moans, grunts, and growls Jaskier’s voice was as rough as Geralt’s normally was.

Stripping his own cock quick and hard, Geralt let the guttural noises that came with his pleasure roll out of his throat and into Jaskier’s cock. It jerked in his throat, making him cough and gag as Jaskier’s cum spurted hot inside him and Geralt hurried to swallow what he could. Still some ended up on his tongue, where the head of Jaskier’s twitching cock laid in Geralt’s open mouth as he stared up at Jaskier cum all over his own fist.

“Fuck.” Jaskier knocked his head back on the wall with a breathless giggle.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> Song credit from the Netflix show: Produced by Giona Ostinelli & Sonya Belousova


End file.
